


Double 2X5

by MsNotsoPresentSidekick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNotsoPresentSidekick/pseuds/MsNotsoPresentSidekick
Summary: Tom Riddle didn’t know what infuriate him most right now – Was it the whole school or a ticking bomb troublemaker?When all of the people in Hogwarts thought Hadrian was very much adorable by showing his affection towards Tom publicly, Tom felt that Hadrian Evans action was to cling onto him and to stalk him everywhere he goes. It didn’t help that the boy was kinda mental in the head and almost spacing out all the time, now aside from his minions he had an extra baggage to look out for. Unfortunately, Hadrian didn’t seem like an idiot at all. He was much more than that and Tom found he didn’t like the theory of being equal with that pestering idiot. Not. Not at all.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Double 2X5

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thank you for taking your time to click and read this.  
> I am not an English speaker and it is not my native language, I am sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors.  
> I am sorry too if there are any mistakes of the fact or spelling of HP universe.  
> Also, Harry Potter and the characters belongs to JK Rowling.  
> I am just borrowing them for my imagination.

**PROLOGUE**

“Tom!”

“Tom Riddle! Wait for me.”

The lad named Tom Riddle gritted his teeth as he could feel the fellow that called out his name, too loud for his own liking sticking beside him. He could hear the giggles around him. He glanced around and saw students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and also Ravenclaw smiling at him- Correction, _them_. The Slytherin behind Tom was unsuspecting quiet. From the corner of his eyes, Malfoy was trying not to laugh while Nott, Rosier, Black and Avery made it a point to cough every time they heard snickers from the other houses.

He felt the hands that tugged on his left arm. He glared towards the messy raven haired boy with bright green eyes. “Evans, can you let me go?” Tom let out a heavy sigh. Hadrian Evans tilted his head, blinking and then shaking his head. Tom wanted to pull his hand however Hadrian made it a point to grip it even tighter. The head boy swore that if not for the eyes around him, he would curse Hadrian with a very much painful Crucio and jinxed him. It seemed that his day will be very much bad. Annoyingly.

Slughorn greeted them with a smile when they entered the potion classroom. Tom felt his day will be much worse when they were paired with Gryffindor today. Taking his seat beside Malfoy as he hurriedly pulled away from Hadrian which left the boy stunned for a few moments, he grinned in victory when Hadrian had to pair up with a Gryffindor since he was slow to claim a seat with the Slytherin. Not that they can help it since the Slytherin was odd in number due to Hadrian appearance. His sudden transfer to Hogwarts was still new. However, it seemed everyone was smitten enough with him by now. Tom didn’t know what those degenerate idiots thought about that boy.

It didn’t help that Hadrian blown up Slytherin points the first day he attended class. Apparently, he dared to sleep in Binns’ class and accidentally turned Nott into a chair in Transfiguration class. Also, much to everyone amusement which made the Slytherin needed to thicken their face after that was the prank he played on his own house. It seemed that Peeves had found his partner in crime. The Great Hall was surprised by the deafening sound of fireworks and blazing fireworks that seemed to chase every Slytherin when they appeared to eat dinner. Hadrian conquered the table and nearly finished a plate of chicken wings and treacle tart which frustrated Avery and Malfoy. The lad also broke the stereotype in the School which was to befriend every other house. That action gained him favor from the houses.

Being new to school, Tom was assigned by the headmaster to take care of Hadrian. But, he didn’t know why after a few weeks Hadrian started to latch off him and Tom didn’t like it. The Knight of Walpurgis hadn’t had a meeting for two months now. Tom didn’t know how to made Hadrian went away. Every time he planned to ditch Hadrian, that boy smarten up. As if he grew a few brain cells. Malfoy just tapped on Tom shoulder every time the meeting was called off and Tom patience was running thin.

On Valentine’s day, he didn’t know which bastard started the rumor that Hadrian was smitten with Tom. By then, the whole school started to look at them lovingly. Oh, how Tom felt he wanted to crush the one that made the rumor. Now, he had Hadrian around him. Lucky that, he hurriedly sat beside Malfoy in potion. He could feel Hadrian’s gaze on him and he decided to ignore it.

“Wow, I can feel that intense gaze.” Abraxas Malfoy commented. Placing his potion book on the table, he glanced towards Hadrian that was seated two tables behind. “He’s looking at you.”

“Shut it.” Tom said, not wanting to hear anything about that green eye troublemaker. Abraxas snorted as he hugged himself and Tom was left thinking on a way to kill Hadrian Evans. _Should I look for a guide on how to kill somebody_?


End file.
